


美梦家

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 5





	美梦家

叫做明浩的同岁亲故虽然看上去很坚强，但是按中国年龄算法也只有十八岁，又身处遥远的异国他乡，是不会将思念和负担说出来的孩子，这是胜澈哥交给他的嘱托。金珉奎盯着徐明浩被整条未切的紫菜包饭填鼓起来的侧脸陷入沉思，对方不吃凉食所以制作时就用了烫些的米饭保持温度，大米在拇指上留下一块粘黏的结痂糊浆。

金珉奎没心思吃饭，心里像团揣了宝石的钱袋沉甸甸地装着一些事情。犹豫了很久才发问：“明浩啊，吃的好吗？”  
“很好！谢谢珉奎，真的很会做饭。”  
不同于同为中国成员的俊哥，明浩的口音语调非常奇怪，在综艺里面也被PD标上钢琴滑音一般的升降箭头。金珉奎倒是少见地没有矫正，而是旁敲侧击地进行幸福指数民调。“那睡的好吗？”  
“很好啊，有什么问题吗？”  
明浩把眼睛瞪得像茶杯口，看上去并不是在为自己的作息规律说谎。金珉奎默默地把话语和盐渍萝卜共同包进手卷里，像极了一个用棉被裹缠起来的秘密。就是有什么问题才会问你的啊。

*  
耳膜里还充斥着刚才的重混响和密集鼓点，金珉奎回想起今天举着印有他名字的横幅和应援手灯与自己偶然对视上的女生。目光交汇的瞬间她张大了唇色晕泥的嘴巴，表情凝固在脸上，狂热的喜爱还没来得及找到一块展示玻璃来精巧盛放。金珉奎笑出犬齿，活力地冲着对方的相机比V，女生的嘴巴张得更大了，在摇臂机轨移动到观众席上取景前慌乱地低下头。一百多名观众的心跳和尖叫装帧成或薄或厚的大脑切片接入记忆内存条，记录官能的光影。匆忙地结束行程后，又集体去往练习室，直到把练习室的墙镜凝上水雾为止才是终点，作为梦想投射仪的偶像一日真正地落下帷幕。

想到要回宿舍这件事情，金珉奎就变得迟疑起来。十三个人共用一个洗手间怎么想都是要等到化石层漫过小腿的时间算法。期间还要加上哥哥弟弟们的惯例打闹，热水器蓄满热水以及用福不福定好次序的附加时。他在这件事上格外触霉头，总是排在下位圈的位置。等大家都洗漱好了，他再进入洗手间，从花花绿绿的牙具中以找茬游戏的精神力寻找到亲生牙刷——底部有一个凹槽形的破损，是自己用牙齿机床轻轻压模出来的。

他一边挤上牙膏，一边在脑海里回想做饭心互动时徐明浩的反应，明浩拿着鱼眼镜头的自拍杆戳自己的背，回头时又快速跑到舞台另一端。要和明浩举办二人团结大会了才行了，金珉奎思忖着，打开了门窗。总是有在这个时段煮夜宵的哥，所以努力疏散馋虫和胃酸才行。一个世纪以后，大家都分别躺上了上下铺。吊灯开关被飞过去的拖鞋击灭了，男孩们鼾声像警笛出巡一样交替地响起来。

就是是在这种时候。

夜间藏在床底，喜欢窥探别人梦境的美梦家会趴到床榻上，抓住还没有睡觉的小孩罚他们做一晚的噩梦。这是妈妈以前讲给自己听的晚安故事，为的是免得去医院就能治愈自己的夜间亢奋，学名叫做总是想到客厅看动画症。这种方法非常行之有效，在那之后金珉奎再也没有挑战过妈妈的权威，美梦家也守信地从来没有出现过。然而，大概凌晨两点半时，他等来了中国辽宁来的美梦家徐明浩。

徐明浩不光会在难过时用眼泪浇种枕头，还会梦游，这是金珉奎为自己的朋友非常担心的事。是出道压力太大了吗？还是想家却不好意思说出口，所以会在夜深人静时寻找类似于妈妈怀抱的依托？总之，徐明浩总是非常准时。他的脚步声很好辨认，当初被游说了很久“在韩国大家都是光脚在室内走动”后，他才把带来的拖鞋收起来入团随俗。脚掌软绵绵地踩下去，甚至都像是不会在雪地上留下爪印的重量。金珉奎认命地往后稍稍，后背最大面积地贴上墙面，让单人床多出可以容纳条形猫的空隙。徐明浩就轻车熟路地单膝跪上床拉好棉被，抱着金珉奎的胳膊，嘴里念叨着：“珉奎啊，我来了，我来了。”

当然已经知道你的无意识动线了！

金珉奎动弹不得，默默流下两行宽面泪水。第一次发现的时候自己还以为是入室偷盗的歹徒，甚至惊慌地联想到了仓库里弃置的铝制棒球棍。但马上就因嗅到了徐明浩身上的味道而安心，以中国牌子独特的手工皂荚粉气味确定了借宿者。徐明浩窝在他肩膀上，睡得像只小猫，是幼年状态时头颅毛茸茸到看不见扁肉耳朵的那种。金珉奎马上就不敢动弹了，因为也曾听过梦游者完全可以做出奇怪举动的杂谈。看来明浩真的很疲劳，从另外一间寝室移动到这里的几十米中都可以无缝切换到睡眠状态。他轻轻地抚摸了一下对方厚厚的额发，睡吧，晚安明浩。

只是第二天起床时，徐明浩又会像牙仙一样消失不见，留他一个人手臂紧靠在身体上不敢挤到身旁的空气。徐明浩是什么时候梦游回去的也不清楚，反正次日清晨全宿舍睡得最人事不省的无疑就是自己。一睁眼，面对的就已经不是上下铺的床板而是保姆车顶了。徐明浩微笑着坐在后座看风景，一切看起来都没有什么异常的样子。

接下来去打歌舞台上班也是，从保姆车降落的短途距离里，徐明浩用两只手拉着自己的胳膊要他牵扯着走。成员们在待机室边整理麦克风走线边饶有趣味地说：“明浩这么依赖珉奎的话以后可怎么办呀？”金珉奎耳朵红了，用眼神祈求哥哥们玩笑禁止。徐明浩的反应倒是出乎意料地大，嘟着嘴不满地说：“不要乱说了，我怎么会依赖珉奎呢？”

由此可见，明浩确确实实是不会轻易将心事示人且容易害羞的类型，这个生物属性又为救援行动增加了难度。金珉奎手里攥着手机，上面是刚刚和朋友介绍的神经内科医生通过电话的界面。毕竟没有得到明浩的允许，他只是支支吾吾地简单介绍了有个朋友所出现的病理特征，医生在电话那端的电波沉吟了一会，“你说的这个朋友到底是不是你自己？”

“不是！”金珉奎护崽心切，急得跺脚。根据医生的说法，梦游症因人而异，不清楚患者的具体例症的话很难确笃并且给予合理的治疗方案。金珉奎知道对方所言在理，可是，明浩连被打趣时面皮都烫得能烙饼，怎么会轻易答应为自己都无从了解的病象就诊呢？

徐明浩正就着外卖纸盒吃成员们电话订餐的炒年糕，对金珉奎的烦恼忧虑一无所知。似乎是心电感应到了阴雨心情的霉味，徐明浩转过头来，舔舔嘴角粘上的一点番茄色的酱汁，把里面的十字刀小香肠都夹出来放进他的碗里。  
“珉奎个子高所以要吃饱。”

因明浩而起的事情，也因为明浩变得好像没有那么烦恼了。

*  
金珉奎想到了曲线治本的新办法，他向经纪人哥以练习镜头表情为由借来了家庭式迷你DV。走进徐明浩的宿舍间巡视一周，狭小空间内除了双层床就没有高度适宜到勘探夜行动物洞穴的家具。他把充好电的DV开机调焦完毕后坐在徐明浩的床上想了想，弯腰拔出运动鞋舌，用鞋带绑在了正对这边床位方向的李硕珉的床脚下，搭在床梁上的运动外套充当了灯下黑的遮蔽物。这样一来，自己就可以把小动物观察日记交给医生看看判定结论。离开时，金珉奎细心地把对方床榻上屁股形状的褶皱抹平了，嗯，没有人知道谁来过。

一到晚上，徐明浩又以困恹恹的步调姿势到访。相同的台词，相同的熟练度，不同的是金珉奎对于自我脑性美的赞叹。明浩，你终于有救了！可是一想到接受治疗后的明浩再也不会与自己分享同一张单人床，他又莫名地难过起来。也许这种刻在胸骨里的东西就叫做「依赖」，明浩不要再嘴硬不承认了。无论是对妈妈的依赖也好，还是对…喜欢的人依赖也好，只要明浩有因为依赖我的肩膀而轻松下来就好了。

第二天清晨，趁大家以为他在客厅无意识躺尸时。金珉奎蹑手蹑脚地去隔壁摸出了DV，闪着微弱红点连轴运转了一整晚的小仪器有点发烫，但并没有比揭秘真相的心口更具热意。画面中的徐明浩洗漱后，把第二天要穿的衣服成套搭配好，用蒸汽熨烫机整理后挂在床边，又对着空中按了两下房间喷雾才躺到了床上。不同于自己的合理设想，他睡觉不怎么乱动，最多侧身翻动出几个固定姿势再度沉沉睡去，金珉奎一直快进也没等到出现下地走动的画面。

凌晨两点，他看到了自己的身影。

金珉奎屏住呼吸，手都颤动着令屏幕虚晃了起来。是自己，像混混沌沌的大型布偶一样拖沓着小腿挪进徐明浩的宿舍，就着月光投铸下来的加大号阴影足以吓哭任何不愿入眠的小朋友。自己栽倒着压覆在徐明浩的床铺上，嘴里像梦境呓语一般念叨着：“明浩和我一起睡吧…我好想你，我给你留下半张床的话…明浩来找我好不好？”

徐明浩捂住他的嘴以防吵醒成员们，司空见惯地安慰道：“好，好，马上就过去。你先自己回去，我马上就来，记得要把肚皮盖上别着凉。”然后自己就满意地蹭下床，像徐明浩的发条铁皮青蛙一样乖乖起身回屋。接下来的逻辑非常理所当然，徐明浩叹了口气，困得歪歪歇歇地“梦游”去把自己再次叫醒留宿，并且深刻地为徐明浩的梦游症担忧。

原来我的这个朋友真的是我自己。

*  
徐明浩怎么都不摊牌呢？总是被叨扰睡眠的明浩也一定很困倦吧。金珉奎百思不得解又迟迟疑疑地不敢向对方询问。在洗漱间一起刷牙吐牙膏泡沫时很适合将疑问一同吐露出来，可惜自己被生物钟截断轻而易举地睡过去了。上车向练习室移动的放空时段也很不错，但今天的明浩腿一跨，和顺荣哥坐在了一起。

有关于明浩的疑问就像顺风的泡泡机一样难以抑制，练习间隙，趁徐明浩取下棒球帽去角落里喝水时，金珉奎突然冲过去制造出只有两人分享的氛围结界，以火箭冲破大气层的语速问：“明浩每天都会因为我的梦游被吵醒吧，为什么都不告诉我呢？”

徐明浩用T恤下摆擦了擦下巴上的汗滴，隐约露出一点在成长过程中逐渐塑出的柔韧的肌理线条，脸红地将水瓶递给呆立住的金珉奎，凑近他的耳边。“因为被珉奎依赖的感觉很好，如果需要的话，随时都依赖我吧。”


End file.
